Would You Scream?
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Thoughts from Naruto's point of view, as he contemplates how he feels about Sasuke. Or how Sasuke feels about him. This fic is mostly about emotions, just expressed through text. Please read? Sasunaru, slight blood, attempted suicide.
1. Would you?

Another fiiiic X3

Yes, even though it doesn't say ANYONES names, this is about Sasuke and Naruto.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, they'd have to censor it if i did.**

* * *

As I drag the blade across my wrist, the only thing I can think of is you screaming.

At me.

To me.

Never for me.

You never wanted me.

I wanted you.

But we were too different.

Or too similar.

I was nothing to you.

I love you, did you know that?

Every single day, when I saw her running towards you, my heart would burn.

I hated her.

Sure, it seemed like I was utterly infatuated, as she was of you, but that was just a smokescreen.

When ever she clung to you like that, I was furious.

I wanted so badly to lash out, to get her off you.

But that would seem out of place.

We were enemies.

Right?

Only I'm not too sure.

I've seen you staring at me before.

Was it in disgust or adoration?

For all I know, you might feel the same way about me.

But what would happen then?

Would we be together?

The villagers would hate us.

I'm hated enough already.

But you're perfect.

They can't hate you.

I'm talking nonsense.

There is absolutely no way you would be interested in me.

_I'm bleeding_.

This is all very foolish.

The amount of time I've spent moping I could have just finished the job.

I must be delusional, I could swear you're climbing over that rock.

And walking closer.

My subconscious mind hates me.

You're only an illusion.

But you're so warm.

Warm, as you wrap your arms around me.

Warm, as you take the knife away from me.

I stare at you in bewilderment.

You can't be here.

You don't care about me.

You're still warm.

I'm on the ground now, the rocks digging lightly into my back.

You...

You're kissing me.

This isn't supposed to happen.

You aren't supposed to be pinning me to the ground.

Not kissing me.

We're supposed to be fighting right now, to have ended up in this position.

I am not wrapping my arms around you.

I am not kissing you back.

You're so warm.

I hate you.

I love you.

You love me too.

But you hate me.

You despise me as much as is humanly possible.

So you kiss me.

Furiously.

Angrily.

_Passionately. _

And I kiss back.

If the others saw us, what would they do?

Turn up their noses and walk away?

Laugh?

Scream?

Screaming...

Would you scream for me?

Would you kill for me?

Would you die for me?

I would.

I'd scream for you.

_Under you._

I'd kill for you.

_To save you._

I'd die for you.

_For you to love me._

And I'd love you.

Always.

I'd always love you.

Would you love me?

I ask you, to see what your answer would be.

You aren't saying anything.

You don't need to.

You're warm.

And you're holding me.

Tightly.

Lovingly.

I love you.

* * *

...This was honestly such a spur of the moment thing...I'm supposed to be sleeping.

But I wanted to write.

So I opened up Openoffice, and just let the words flow, only checking it over afterwards.

PLEASE review, I am honestly REALLY proud of this.

Thank you :)


	2. Yes

A lot of people have asked for this from Sasuke's point of view. So here you go!!

* * *

I saw you run off after training.

Didn't you normally pester Sakura for a date afterwards?

I noticed you'd been colder to her lately.

Your eyes became steely whenever she was near me.

I notice a lot of things about you.

You don't know.

If you knew I stared at you, longing to know what it was like to be you...

To be with you.

What would you do if you knew?

It's much later in the evening now.

I check by Ichiraku's every so often to see if you'd been by.

No sign of you.

I keep walking around the village, searching for you.

You can't have gone far.

_Where are you​?_

Are you hiding somewhere?

I need to find you.

I need to tell you.

You'd be disgusted, probably.

The village would be disgusted.

But I'd be happy.

The perfect one would be flawed.

Maybe then they'd stop idolizing me.

I hate it.

Maybe that's why I like you so much.

You're not like them.

You don't worship the ground I walk on.

You'd rather kick up the dust and walk as equals.

As enemies.

Or friends.

Are we friends?

I'm nearing a small cliff.

Is that you?

I stumble a bit, almost falling to the ground.

But I climb up, over the rocks.

I slowly start to walk toward you.

You're just staring.

Am I welcome?

I wrap my arms around you.

You don't struggle.

I pull the knife out of your now unclenched hand.

You're still staring.

You're shaking.

Are you afraid of me?

I push you softly to the ground, trying not to hurt you.

Why am I leaning down?

You look scared...

I should stop.

But I don't, I press my lips to yours.

You're wrapping your arms around me.

Are...

You're kissing me back.

You've stopped shaking.

Are you okay with this?

You probably hate me.

But you're kissing me.

Do you love me?

I do.

Even if I hated you I'd be doing this.

It's like training.

So I kiss you harder.

Harsher.

And you do as well.

If the villagers walked in on this scene, they'd be horrified.

But I don't care.

I care about you.

That's the only thing that matters.

You ask me if I love you.

I say nothing.

Nothing needs to be said.

You can feel my heart beating against yours.

My breath on your face before we kiss again.

I can feel you in my arms.

I can finally hold you.

Protect you.

Love you.

I love you.

* * *

What did you think?

Review, please :)


End file.
